A Senshi With No Purpose
by Silver Sere-Chan
Summary: A short story about my Sailor Moon character (Sailor Ultimate Moon) for a contest. You don't have to read!


What do people think when they hear my name? That extra scout? Sun's sidekick? Or just that weak scout that no one needs? I was here for a purpose, but that was a while ago. Now things are back to how they should be, and yet I'm still here.  
  
When Sailor Moon went to the US to visit her boyfriend, I traveled to Tokyo with my best friend, Sailor Sun, in order to fulfill what I needed to do. I was supposed to be Sailor Moon's replacement, the replacement moon scout until she got back. For a while, Sun and I showed up only when we were needed, and we remained unknown to the other scouts for a while. Later on, Lily revealed herself as the Sun scout, and I revealed myself as the replacement for Sailor Moon, yet they still didn't know who our true identities were. But during one attack, Sailor Sun got hurt badly, and the scouts discovered who she really was, though they still didn't know my real identity. Lily went to all the scout meetings and reported to me their information on the current enemy, the Quartz family.  
  
One time, during an attack, a youma seemed unbeatable, and we were at a loss on what to do. But somehow, the Imperium Silver Crystal got transferred to me, and I was able to defeat the youma. I became the new protector of it. I later discovered that Sailor Moon, at the time of the attack, felt like someone needed the Crystal, and decided to trust her instincts by letting it go, and it ended up with me.  
  
So I was now the owner of the Imperium Silver Crystal. I learned to depend on it for my life, though I was soon to find out that that was not one of the best choices to make.  
  
One night, I sensed something wrong, and Sailor Moon's boyfriend had called Mandy, Sailor Star, to report that someone kidnapped Serena. But it wasn't a regular kidnap. It was one of the Quartz family members who did it. All the scouts rushed off to help her, and I did as well, though still keeping myself hidden. Once they rescued Sailor Moon, the final battle against the Quartz family began to take place. While they were fighting, the crystal flew out of my locket and over to Sailor Moon. I slowly detransformed against my will (letting out a scream of agony while it did so, might I add), and my fuku turned to nothing but silver ribbons wrapping around my body. I felt an enormous pain, and I could tell Lily was worried about me. I assured her that I would be fine, and that she should go help Sailor Moon defeat the Quartz family, so she went, though very hesitantly. I bet she could tell I was lying. I knew I wasn't going to be ok. I felt it. I knew I had depended on the Crystal for my life, and I was about to pay the price of that error.  
  
I watched as Sailor Moon and the other scouts defeated the Quartz family successfully, and by this time, I could almost feel myself fading away. We slowly returned to Earth (seeing as how we were on the planet the Quartz's chose for the battle), and I was still hurting immensely. Lily ran over to me with tears in her eyes, knowing by that time that I wasn't ok. I told her that I depended on the Crystal, and without it, I couldn't live. I apologized, and told her to be happy, but she said she wouldn't be able to because I was her best friend. I told her not to mourn over me, and then I slowly faded away, becoming an angel in the sky, always to look out for the scouts. My guardian, Moonlight, returned to a normal cat, and Flame (Lily's cat) was heartbroken, since she loved him so much.  
  
Which brings me to the next part of my story. Because of Flame's eternal and undying love, Moonlight slowly returned to his guardian state, being able to talk and love again. They ran to tell Lily, at which suggested that maybe, since Moonlight was back, that I was back as well. They were right. I suddenly felt myself materializing, and I floated down to the ground, stuck in an alleyway, nonetheless. I was confused at first, but realized that I must have still had a bit of the Crystal's power in me that enabled me to live. I urgently called Lily on my communicator, so happy that I could see my best friend again.  
  
And so I was back. But I've found that I can't do all of my attacks, since I don't possess the Imperium Silver Crystal. As I thought about things, I realized how truly weak I was- needing the Crystal to live, and getting a bit exhausted after one of my attacks. So what exactly is my purpose? That I am still trying to discover. But until then, I will just be the extra scout, Sun's sidekick, a senshi with no purpose. 


End file.
